


Kisses

by crimsonrose03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, background ron, harry just wants to kiss draco, thats it, thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrose03/pseuds/crimsonrose03
Summary: Five times Harry Potter wanted to kiss Draco and one time he did.(I know it's been done a lot but one more can't hurt)





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope you enjoy!

I 

To say the least, Harry Potter didn’t always think things through. And Draco Malfoy paid for it most of the time since he was after all his partner. His Auror partner that was slowly losing his patience.

“I told you we should’ve waited for backup!” Draco fumed, combing his wet hair back. Water dripped from his hair and fell on his auror robes and glided down his pale neck as trudged forward, away from the lake.

Harry followed after him, in the same state but he had taken off his auror robes and was wringing it and shivered in disgust as he felt his wet socks against his skin. Harry didn’t miss a beat as he retorted, “Sod off, Malfoy.” 

They were suddenly back on last name basis and Draco noticed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t comment on it and, instead, took out his wand and whispered under his breath a drying spell. As soon as he was done with his clothes, he moved towards Harry who had his eyes narrowed on him. 

“He bloody got away, Potter,” Draco murmured, grabbing Harry by his wet robes and pulled him forward. Harry noticed that Draco hadn’t dried his hair and it glistened against his pale skin and Harry remembered the time when Draco used a drying spell on his hair and complained for an hour about how it ruined his hair. Harry had tuned out what Draco was saying and he only caught on his last few sentences, “- And we fell into a lake. Ugh, do you know how expensive this is?”

He backed a step away and showed off his expensive shirt and Harry rolled his eyes as he said, “Yes, Malfoy, I got it. It’s worth more than my life an -”, his eyes raked over his body and he licked his lips, seeing the few stray droplets of water trickling down his neck and under his shirt. Harry forgot what he wanted to say and wanted to kiss down Draco’s body and lick away those droplets of water and his attention was snapped back when Draco put his robes back on. Harry looked back at Draco and finally finished his sentence as he took a shaky breath, “And yours combined.” 

“That’s an understatement, Potter,” Draco drawled out, his hands slipping under Harry’s robe and Harry sucked in a breath. Draco had a smirk on his lips as he took his wand, and he leaned down close towards Harry’s face, so close that Harry could kiss him and he whispered, “Come on, Potter. We have a bad guy to catch." 

 

II

One thing both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had in common was their hate for paperwork. Alas, with field work came paperwork.

One thing Harry did love about it was Draco in his glasses. It was definitely a plus side to the paperwork. Harry often snuck peeks towards the fair haired partner. Draco was currently looking down at his own papers as he lounged on the sofa they had in their office. His hair was a mess in Malfoy standard which obviously meant a few of his hair was misplaced. Harry tugged at his own hair and wondered how messy his hair was in Malfoy standard. Harry knew better than to ask but it didn’t make him any less curious. 

Harry was incredibly bored and was leaning against his hand as he stared across the room to where Malfoy was and he said into the silence, “Guess you can’t call me a speccy git anymore.”

Malfoy had been about to turn a page but he paused at Harry’s comment, and the fluttered back down as Draco lifted his head, silver eyes meeting green. Draco had a playful sneer on his face as he boasted about himself, “At least I look better than you’ll ever be with glasses,” and he paused again, a small smile on his face as he added, “Speccy git.”

“Back at you,” Harry shot back and he was once again awestruck from Draco who had his eyes crinkled and a big laugh on his lips and Harry laughed too because, god, Malfoy needed to laugh more and Harry felt the urge to kiss his partner once again but he pushed it down, looking back down miserably at his paperwork.

When Harry snuck a peek at Malfoy again, he was pleasantly surprised to see Draco smiling down at his paperwork. 

 

III

“Tell We- Weasley over here who caught that,” Draco swung an arm around Harry’s shoulder and pressed his cheeks against it as he blinked owlishly and then continued, “Uh, potion making prat who was -”

“We did,” Harry cut in, putting an arm around Draco’s waist and he helped him back into his seat. Ron was laughing and had his head on the counter of the bar. Harry had told them to go ahead as he was almost done with his work but hadn’t finished like the rest. He didn’t expect them to be knackered when he came in although it was pretty easy to suspect. He looked back at Draco who still had his arm around his and leaning on him even if he was sitting and he reminded, “We caught him, Draco.”

“No, I did!” Draco bellowed stubbornly and he used his other hand, the one that wasn’t around him, and he pointed at Harry, his cheeks flushed and his gaze dazed as he muttered, “Yo- you just helped.” 

“Okay,” Harry had purposely drawn out the word and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Draco giggled and Ron was still laughing, in the same position he was from before. Hermione was seated in a deep conversation with another colleague but Harry knew Ron was in good hands so he only preoccupied himself with bringing Draco, “You’re going home.”

“But-,” Draco started and trailed off, lips in a pout and Harry wanted to kiss his lips back into a smile but kissing drunk Draco was not wise so he held onto his doomed control and waited for Draco to finish his complaint. Draco had his brows furrowed as he thought of a reason to make Harry let him stay here and only repeated, “But.” 

“Home, now.”

 

IV

“Kiss me.”

“Uh,” Harry’s head shot up and he looked at Draco who was lying down on his bed, arm over his eyes and he was still very drunk. Draco didn’t move an inch but Harry did, moving closer to him, sitting next to him on the bed. Harry looked down at Draco but the latter still had an arm covering his eyes and Harry mumbled, “What?”

Finally, Draco removed his arm and Harry decided that it was best if he had not done that. He was a 100% sure, Draco needed to put his arm back. 

Instead of voicing it, Harry gaped at him, looking at his flushed cheeks which his own was starting to mirror and his eyes half lidded, piercing gray always making shiver and his blond silver like hair was ruffled. Draco’s white shirt had the top three button unbuttoned and Harry could see his pale collarbones that he wanted to paint red and purple with his lips and speaking of lips, Draco had his into a devilish half smirk and Merlin, Harry wanted him so much. 

“Kiss me,” Draco repeated, louder and when Harry made no moves to comply with his order, he teased with a slight slur to his words, “What, too scared, Potter?

Harry rolled his eyes at his words, Draco always referenced their earlier battles during Hogwarts. Harry patted Draco’s head, not intending on kissing while he’s drunk and only for Draco’s satisfaction, he replied, “You wish.”

 

V

The next day, Draco came into work a minute late which was highly unusual but Harry didn’t think much of it until he saw him. To anyone else, Draco would seem as if he had never drunk the night before but seeing Draco for years now, Harry could see the obvious sign that he was hungover. 

First, his hair was slightly tousled which honestly wasn’t that tousled but apparently, it was in the Malfoy standard. Second, his cuffs weren’t well put which was quite an obvious sign seeing as Malfoy loved his cuffs. Third of all, he hadn’t greeted Harry at all, he had only given him a nod and sat in his chair. 

“Couldn’t find the hangover potions?” Harry asked, his tone light as Draco glared at him from across the room. Harry kind of wished he had finished his work earlier so he could have drunk with them too. But seeing Draco like this, he was kind of glad he hadn’t.

“I don’t need them,” Draco bit his lip, taking out his quill. Harry raised an eyebrow and waved his wand, opening the blinds and Draco hissed, covering his eyes from the streaming sunlight. Draco took out his own wand and closed them and muttered grumpily, “Okay, sod off.” 

“What made you think it was a good idea to drink on a monday?” Harry asked even though he had done way worse. Coming to work drunk on a monday was not something he was proud of but it had been Ron’s fault, not his! Gratefully, he had bumped into Draco before anyone else and Draco made sure to give him a potion to sober him up.

Draco’s eyes went to Harry’s and Harry was wondering if Draco was going to bring up the kiss thing but he had not, as expected, Draco tried to never put himself in an awkward position. Thinking back to last night drew Harry’s eyes to Draco’s lips and he was right in time to see Draco licking his lip slowly and teasingly and he ended it by biting his lips and Harry wanted to be the one doing that.

“I didn’t intend to, obviously,” Draco hissed, answering his question and that made Harry snap his eyes back to Draco’s eyes which were not on him, thankfully, and Harry watched as Draco pushed his hair back. Harry wondered if he should have given Draco his hangover potion which he had in his pocket. Draco bit his lips again and Harry decided not to. 

 

+I

Draco shifted uncomfortably under him and he raised his eyes at Harry and he asked, “What?”

Harry took a few moment to answer as he looked down at his lover. Harry had Draco underneath him on their couch in their office. Draco had his brows furrowed, his gray eyes as ever calculating and his lips, oh, his lips were a mess, a red and swollen and his hair had been more than tousled. His robes were a crumpled mess on the floor, next to Harry’s and Draco’s shirt was halfway unbuttoned and Harry looked at the reddish purple clutter of love bites on his neck, going downwards and Harry winced at how Draco would react later but since he was already in deep, he would take complete advantage of his neck and chest.

“Nothing,” Harry rushed out when he saw Draco’s annoyed expression and then murmured, “You’re just breathtaking.”

“And you’re a git.”

“A git that thinks you’re beautiful,” Harry said, fully aware of how cheesy it was but he didn’t care as long as he could stare at Draco for few more seconds. 

“Just kiss me,” Draco grumbled but Harry could see the red tinge on his ears and Harry smiled broadly, allowing Draco to pull him back in.


End file.
